marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu
Dormammu is an extremely powerful and malevolent primordial entity who rules the Dark Dimension. Dormammu convinced Kaecilius to use his power to destroy the Masters of the Mystic Arts and bring the Dark Dimension to Earth. However before Dormammu could complete his plans, he was confronted by Doctor Strange, who used the Eye of Agamotto to trap Dormammu in an endless time loop until he agreed to leave Earth and take Kaecilius with him. Biography Early Existence The primordial creature known as Dormammu was a trans-dimensional life form that lived within the Dark Dimension. Wielding frighteningly tremendous supernatural power of apocalyptic proportions, Dormammu sought to conquer every dimension of the Multiverse, starting with Earth. To achieve this, he managed to employ contact with Kaecilius, a rogue member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who had become disillusioned with the Ancient One's ideals. The two struck up a deal, with Kaecilius agreeing to gather the necessary items to free Dormammu from his domain.Doctor Strange Meeting Doctor Strange After Kaecilius had destroyed two of the three Sanctum Sanctorums, Dormammu was free to fuse the Dark Dimension with Earth. Yet, a new member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Doctor Strange, flew into his dimension to confront him. Angered at this, Dormammu quickly killed Strange, but to his confusion, Strange appeared again repeating himself. Multiple times, Dormammu killed Strange until the Doctor revealed that he used the Eye of Agamotto and the Infinity Stone inside of it to create an infinite time loop, with them spending eternity together in a endless cycle. Eventually, Dormammu began begging Doctor Strange to end the time loop, which he did, on the condition that Dormammu banishes himself and the Zealots from Earth. Dormammu did this and kept his word, sealing the portal between the dimensions. Powers and Abilities *'Reality Warping:' Dormammu has complete control over the Dark Dimension, with the dimension itself warping to form his face. He uses the dimension as a weapon, utilizing it to constantly kill Doctor Strange over and over again, either with energy blasts or by manipulating the very ground he stood on, when the latter trapped him in an infinite time loop using the Time Stone. *'Power Bestowal:' Dormammu bestowed mystical powers to Kaecilius and his Zealots from the Dark Dimension, making them powerful enough to challenge the strength of the Ancient One. They notably gained the ability to fold space without being inside the Mirror Dimension, which allowed them to form Space Shards. *'Immortality:' The Dark Dimension is a timeless one, thereby resulting in Dormammu being a primordial immortal, with the Ancient One describing him as a being older than time itself. Relationships Allies *Zealots - Minions turned Victims **Kaecilius † **Lucian † Enemies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Agamotto **Ancient One † **Doctor Strange - Attempted Victim Trivia *In the comics, Dormammu was a Faltine sorcerer who left his original dimension and became the ruler of the Dark Dimension. He once enlisted Baron Mordo as a servant to fight Doctor Strange. Behind the Scenes *Benedict Cumberbatch was only credited for portraying Doctor Strange in the film. The fact that he also portrayed Dormammu through motion capture was revealed by Scott Derrickson in an interview with . The director said he was unable to recall who voiced the character, stating only he was a British actor.BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH PLAYS A SECOND MARVEL CHARACTER IN DOCTOR STRANGE References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Purple Eyes Category:Villains